


Dług Wdzięczności

by klembek2002



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen, Mary's death, POV Mary Morstan, Post-Reichenbach, mary owe them so much, sherlock is a guardian angel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klembek2002/pseuds/klembek2002
Summary: Mary Morstan już jako mała dziewczynka nie lubiła mieć długów. Kiedy koleżanka dawała jej gumę, następnego dnia Mary dzieliła się z nią czekoladą. Kiedy chodziła na randki, zawsze płaciła za swój bilet do kina.Mary ma dług wdzięczności u Sherlocka Holmesa i Johna Watsona i istnieje tylko jeden sposób, żeby go spłacić.





	

Kiedy Mary po raz pierwszy widzi Johna Watsona do głowy przychodzi jej określenie "nieszczęśliwy". Prawie wcale się nie uśmiecha, a kiedy już to robi, jest to uśmiech wymuszony. Ma podkrążone oczy i nieobecny wzrok. Mary się jednak nie zraża i postanawia poznać doktora bliżej.

W końcu poznaje przyczynę wiecznego smutku byłego wojskowego. Natrafia na jego blog i pojmuje wszystko w mgnieniu oka. Przy najbliższej okazji pyta Johna o Sherlocka. W oczach Watsona pojawia się ból. A potem opowiada. Opowiada, jak się poznali, jak wyglądało ich życie i jak Holmes skoczył z dachu. W jego głosie jest niewyobrażalna wręcz ilość goryczy i tęsknoty. Niema prośba, żeby to wszystko okazało się tylko złym snem. Mary rozumie i współczuje.

John Watson jest nieszczęśliwy

***

Po kilku tygodniach znajomości John i Mary są parą. Morstan jest wyrozumiała i pomaga chłopakowi się podnieść. Watson jest jej wdzięczny i uświadamia sobie, że się zakochał. Po pewnym czasie zamieszkują razem w domu Johna. Niektórzy uznaliby, że to zbyt szybko, ale doktor został doświadczony przez życie i wie, że nie ma na co czekać, że szansa nie będzie trwać wiecznie.

Mary z uśmiechem obserwuje, jak z dnia na dzień John uśmiecha się coraz częściej. Czuje przyjemne ciepło na myśl, że być może jest przyczyną tej zmiany w doktorze.

John Watson nie jest już smutny

***

Sherlock Holmes nie jest martwy.

Na początku John jest wściekły, ale zarówno on, jak i Mary wiedzą, że nie może to trwać długo. Mary wie, jak ciężkie były dla jej partnera ostatnie lata i jednocześnie dostrzega, że jedyną osobą, jaka może znów go poskładać w całość, jest Sherlock.

***

Porwali Johna.

Mary czuje, jak Sherlock drży, kiedy jadą motorem. Słyszy w jego głosie zdenerwowanie. I zdaje sobie sprawę, że Holmes nigdy nie zostawiłby Johna, gdyby nie musiał, że tak naprawdę, nigdy nie chciał go zostawić i mimo że nie było innego wyjścia, teraz żałuje.

Widzi, jak Sherlock niemal skacze w ognisko, jak odrzuca na bok płonące przedmioty i nie jest nawet zdziwiona. Nie podchodzi bliżej, nie przeszkadza.

Sherlock wyciąga Watsona z ogniska i odsuwa na co najmniej pięć metrów od strefy zagrożenia. Mary staje obok i wzywa karetkę, widząc kątem oka, jak Holmes próbuje ocucić przyjaciela. Słyszy w jego głosie wszystkie niewypowiedziane słowa, kiedy powtarza imię doktora, jak zacięta płyta. Rozumie wszystko.

***

Po rozwiązaniu sprawy z bombą John i Sherlock idą na kolację do Angelo. Watson spędza noc na Baker Street, a Mary nie nic przeciwko. Sama organizuje sobie babski wieczór z Janine i wraca bardzo późno w nocy.

John pojawia się w domu późnym przedpołudniem. Uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha, całuje Mary w policzek i wyjaśnia szczegóły sprawy. Jest energiczny i do końca dnia podryguje wesoło i nuci pod nosem jakąś piosenkę.

John Watson jest szczęśliwy.

***

Mary lubi Sherlocka. Lubi jego dedukcje (chociaż nigdy jej nie dedukował, przynajmniej nie na głos), jego sarkazm, a już na pewno lubi, kiedy gra na skrzypcach. Lubi również to, jak Sherlock traktuje Johna. Nieuważny obserwator nie zauważyłby w zachowaniu Holmesa nic nadzwyczajnego, ale Morstan nie jest głupią, tlenioną blondyną. Patrzy i widzi, że Sherlock darzy Johna przyjaźnią tak wielką, że to aż dziwne, że nazywa siebie socjopatą. John zobaczył w nim człowieka i teraz Holmes nie pozwoli, żeby coś się mu stało.

***

Sherlock wstaje z fotela, ale ból staje się silniejszy. John zaraz jest obok i nie pozwala mu upaść. Mary dostrzega w oczach męża przerażenie. Obawę, że znowu mógłby stracić przyjaciela.

\- Uratowała mi życie

\- Postrzeliła cię

\- Wysyła sprzeczne sygnały

Po tych słowach Sherlock nie może ustać na nogach. John najpewniej sam chciałby zająć się przyjacielem, ale zna zasadę. Wie, że lekarze nie powinni leczyć kogoś, kto jest im bliski. Wie, że paramedycy zajmą się Sherlockiem najlepiej, jak potrafią. Jednak cały czas im się przygląda. Patrzy, jak jego przyjaciel cierpi i czuje zalewającą go wściekłość, bo to nie tak miało być, do jasnej cholery!

John jedzie do szpitala, nawet nie oglądając się na swoją ciężarną żonę.

Mary siada na krześle i zaczyna płakać. Po jakimś czasie pojawia się Pani Hudson ze szklanką wody. Mary zdaje sobie sprawę, że John mógłby wybaczyć jej kłamstwa, ale jeżeli coś stanie się Sherlockowi, najzwyczajniej w świecie nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, co zrobi jej mąż.

***

John wybacza jej w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia. Kilka godzin później Sherlock Holmes zabija Charlesa Augustusa Magnussena, zostając mordercą.

Pani Holmes płacze cicho, a jej mąż stara się ją pocieszyć. Bill Wiggins wyjeżdża niemal natychmiast po telefonie od Mycrofta. Mary czuje się strasznie winna, bo wie, dlaczego Sherlock to zrobił. Rano pakuje rzeczy swoje i Johna i wraca do Londynu.

***

Na lotnisku Mary ma ochotę tupnąć nogą jak mała dziewczynka i krzyknąć, że to nie jest sprawiedliwe, że Sherlock po prostu ich chronił. Nie robi tego. Po prostu ściska detektywa i przysięga coś, co robiłaby i tak, nawet bez obietnicy. Zajmie się Johnem.

Staje z boku, kiedy Sherlock chce pożegnać się z Watsonem na osobności. Przygląda się im i czuje, jak serce jej pęka. Widzi, jak John cierpi, jak cierpi Holmes i czuje się tak strasznie winna, bo nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby nie ona.

***

Moriarty wraca, więc wraca też Sherlock. Poczucie winy stopniowo maleje.

***

Sherlock przeżywa uzależnienie od Twittera, ale jeżeli zabierze się mu telefon siłą, chętnie opiekuje się Rosie. John i Mary śpią na kanapie albo po prostu robią sobie dzień wolny, podczas kiedy Holmes zajmuje się ich córką, co wychodzi mu znacznie lepiej, niż ktokolwiek podejrzewał.

Pewnego dnia Mary odkrywa pod fotelem książkę dla początkujących rodziców i uśmiecha się rozczulona. Jeszcze innego widzi, jak Sherlock kołysze Rosie, nucąc jej melodie Bacha i potwierdza swoją wcześniejszą teorię "Holmes będzie najlepszym wujkiem na świecie, bo Rosie nosi nazwisko Watson i tak, jak jej ojciec, dostrzeże klejnot pod sadzą"

***

Mary przemierza świat, próbując poukładać swoje dawne sprawy. Myśli o Johnie i Rosie wtedy, kiedy ma na to czas. Myśli, co teraz robią, jak wyglądają, co się u nich dzieje. Nie zastanawia się jednak, czy są bezpieczni i szczęśliwi, bo zna odpowiedź na to pytanie. Sherlock jest z nimi. Sherlock jest ich stróżem. Sherlock się nimi zajmuje i nie dopuści, by stała się im krzywda.

***

Sherlock jest tutaj. I John też. Są tu razem i nakłaniają ją do powrotu. A Mary przychodzi do głowy, że musi im w końcu podziękować, za wszystko co robią.

***

\- Może jednak potrafię Pana zaskoczyć

Mary widzi, jak staruszka celuje w Sherlocka i wie, co się za chwilę stanie. Kąt, pod jakim trzymana jest broń sprawi, że pocisk będzie śmiertelny. I w jednej chwili przez jej głowę przelatuje milion myśli. Rozważa za i przeciw.

Kobieta naciska spust, a Mary osłania Sherlocka, bo tak musi postąpić. Bo Moriarty wrócił i jeżeli Sherlock zginie, nikt nie będzie mógł ochronić świata przed przestępcą - konsultantem. Bo ileż to żyć może uratować Sherlock, ile spraw może rozwiązać, ile razy może być jedyną opcją dla zagubionych, wystraszonych i nierozumianych? Na pewno więcej niż Mary. Bo gdyby nie Sherlock, Johna już dawno by nie było. Gdyby nie on, John nigdy nie byłby szczęśliwy. Gdyby nie on, Mary nie miałaby tego wszystkiego. Bo Sherlock ratował ją tyle razy, że teraz jej kolej. Bo wie, że John nie zniósłby straty przyjaciela kolejny raz, a ona nie chce patrzeć na jego cierpienie. I nawet nie boli ją to, że Holmes będzie od tej pory na pierwszym miejscu, że w głębi serca Watsona zawsze był. Jest jak jest.

Mary Morstan umiera i spłaca dług wdzięczności zaciągnięty u Sherlocka Holmesa i Johna Watsona.


End file.
